A Crucial Composition
by deathwanter
Summary: E&T.. I was just thinkin of a world without Her..


**Author's Note**: Oist! Uh, I would like to thank the people who reviewed my first tagalog fic specially darkshadow.. its an honor for me to be put on her fave list although mas magaling po siya sa akin.. well.. share ko lang.. ehehe.. anyways, sowee po.. focus po muna me sa mga oneshot.. may block po kasi me.. actually yung first story ko po dito is on the spot lang.. bigla na lang hong pumapasok sa isip ko... well.. share ko lang po uli.. ehehe.. anyways! on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **Hindi akin ang CLAMP! Waaaahhhh!A Crucial Composition

by deathwanter

**Summary: **E&T...I was just tryin to figure out a world without her..

i. tensiyon..

Eriol was frantically pondering on the next note of his composition. As usual, life wasn't easy as a compositor even for a wizard like him. Songs were meant to give a distinct emanation of feelings. Rather that was quite amusing for a man like him. Medyo nakakatuliro lalo na sa mga kagaya niyang ngayon lang nakakaramdam ng malakas na kabog sa dibdib.

I believe... When you are not with me there are no stars in the sky.  
I believe... The way back to you will feel a little far.  
I'll carry all those memories deep inside me.  
I'll feel pain, it'll make tears fall.

He continued the song singing rhythmically to the notes. At sa bawat tunog at pagkumpas ng mga kamay niya sa piano keys ay naghahatid ng kakaibang pakiramdam sa kanya. Feel na feel niya for short..

When I won't cry you will leave me  
With no change and no tears.  
Someday again the tears will come around  
You know it  
I'll believe that you are waiting.  
I do it for you.

I believe... It'll hurt me to see, you can't cry.  
I believe... My tears will fall, you should turn back to me again.  
Again I'll glimpse you come into my sight  
And it'll make my tears fall.

Napahinto siyang bigla nang makalimutan ang susunod na lyrics at nota... Umiinit na ang ulo niya.. At hindi lang iyan.. Pressured pa siya dahil mamaya na kailangan ang komposisyon niya para sa birthday ni Tomoyo. First time rin niyang kakanta sa madla!

"Birthday na ni Tomoyo mamayang gabi.. " he stated calmly.

He wondered how he was able to control his emotions although kapag nandiyan si Tomoyo eh ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya. Para bang gusto nang kumawala ng puso niya sa loob ng katawan niya. Exaggeration for his part was never a vocabulary. Pero anong magagawa niya? Corny man sa tingin pero alam na niya kung ano yun. Isang makapangyarihang mahika na kahit ang pinakamalalakas na tao o ano pa man sa mundo ay kayang kayang patumbahin.

Well he was never sure of his feelings yet until he came back and stayed in England pagkatapos gawin ni Sakura ang pagbabago sa lahat mga baraha. Until such time lang niya naramdaman ang kalungkutan...

--Flash Back--

Malalim na ang gabi at tutok na tutok ang mga mata niya sa sahig habang hawak niya ang tasa ng paborito niyang kape.

Iniisip niya kung babalik pa siya sa Tomoeda.

"Nah.. I do not think there is any necessary reason why I have to come back."

But still his heart is saying something different. And his state made Kaho Mizuki surprised when he saw the mage and his cerulean eyes confronted with dense thoughts.

"Surprise, surprise my dear." she stated. Pampawala na rin nang pagiging tulala ni Eriol.

At the instant Eriol looked and smiled thoughtfully at her.

"I can see something is bothering you." Kaho continued as their conversation started.

"Talaga? Pano mo naman nalaman?" he challenged.

"Una.. Tatlong oras ka nang late sa sleeping time mo. Pangalawa.. Nakailang tasa ka na ba ng kape? Wala na akong makitang sachet. Pati ung 3 in 1 inubos mo na. Pangatlo.. sa tingin ko tao ang inaalala mo." she smiled.

Eriol looked away and sighed in defeat. A sign that all her guess was simply correct.

"Tell me darling. Sino ba ang inaalala mo?"

He turned a deaf ear.

"Alam ko na.. si Tomoyo ano? Gusto mong bumalik sa Tomoeda tama ba?" ang tanong niya.

Eriol nodded as a response.

"Sundin mo lang kung ano ang gusto ng puso mo Eriol. Alalahanin mong tao ka rin. And humans are in need and capable of such feelings."

End of Flashback--

Inisip niyang tama si Kaho. They didn't end up as lovers. Although maraming nag-aakala. Needless to say, siya lamang naman ang nakakalaman kung ano ang nararamdaman niyang talaga. So he made his way back to Tomoeda carrying all the thoughts he was pondering.

Agad siyang tumayo at naupo sa paborito niyang upuan. Pero nagkamali siya ng akala. Hindi lang pala siya ang nakakalam ng tunay niyang nararamdaman. Naalala niya ang kaunaunahang beses niyang mapahiya..

Flashback--

Eriol was busy with his routinary work in the mansion. Sitting comfortably and reading a parchment which seemed to be a newspaper until Spinel made his way to his lap and sat comfortably.

"Master.."

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering if you're now interested in pictures."

"What makes you say that?" he replied as he continued reading on the newspaper.

"Well I mean to say that, there something is going on around. I figured out that you wanted to share something."

"And.." he pondered trying to end the conversation.

"Well I was just wondering what a lady's picture is doing under your pillow case?" the cat smiled at last when he got his Master's full attention.

End of flashback--

Ayaw na niyang alalahanin kung gaano kapula ang mukha niya matapos sabihin iyon ng pinakamamahal niyang pusa. Imagininin mo yun? Tsismoso rin pala yung "pinaka pinagkakatiwalaan niyang alalay" ?

Well that was a part of this "earthly" living. Besides, kasalanan din naman niya eh. He who adored her so much that he even let himself be tantalized by her charms. Rare yun para sa kaniya. Specially maraming magagandang babae ang nasa London. Kahit kay Kaho hindi siya nakakaramdam ng ganito. Kaya nga nagmagic siya at pumuslit ng isang picture ni Tomoyo at ilagay sa ilalim ng unan niya.

From then he spent his time with Tomoyo. Doing the things he was never really doing, mag shopping ng lima hanggang anim na beses sa isang linggo, makipag usap sa telepono mula alas nuebe ng gabi hanggangalas kwatro ng madaling araw, maghanap ng mga kung anu – anong style o disenyo ng bulaklak tuwing may okasyon... Hindi naman siya nag-sisisi sa lahat ng yun. Higit pa ngang nagpatibay yun ng nararamdaman niya..

Kaso lang hindi niya alam kung may nararamdaman din si Tomoyo sa kaniya. He doesn't know any cue or clue. "Engot ka!" Ipinikit niya ang mga mata niya. Malamang medyo sad yung kanta but atleast alam niyang yun ang best way para makapagkumpisal sa kanya. Sa harap pa ng maraming tao! Take note, nandun lahat ng angkan ng mga Daidouji...kaya nga nakakahiya kapag hindi niya natapos ang kanta niya.

Ngunit ang pagod ay dali-daling nagpahimlay sa kaniya. At siya'y niyakap ng panandaliang kapayapaan.

ii. may nakakalimutan ka yata pare..

Nang imulat niya ang mga mata niya ay alas- singko na ng hapon.

"Yari! Alas- sais nga pala ang simula ng party!" Dali-dali siyang nagtungo sa kuwarto at naligo. Agad siyang nagbihis ng pormal at agad na umalis sa bahay dala-dala ang komposisyon. Tinungo niya ang kanyang sasakyan at agad na pinaandar. Agad niyang pinaharurot ang kotse.

Tinignan niya ang kanyang relos. "5: 28. Ayos may oras pa para bumili ng bulaklak!" Sa awa ng Diyos ay agad siyang nakakita ng flower store. Agad siyang kumuha ng boquet ng rosas at binayaran.

"Sandali.. may sukli ka pa!"

"Keep the change na lang ho!" agad niyang tugon.

At sa wakas ay narating na rin niya ang mansiyon ng mga Daidouji. Ipinarada niya ang sasakyan at muling tinignan ang relos.

"5:50. Ayos, kahit papaano swerte pa rin ako. Agad siyang pumasok sa entrada ng mansyon. Hindi nga siya kaila sa maraming tao doon at siya'y nakarinig ng maraming papuri.

"Gwapo naman niya.."

"Uy..sino yun?"

Halos mabingi siya sa rami ng nagbubulungan. Napatingin siya sa sahig sa hiya. Agad siyang dumiretso sa parke kung saan gaganapin ang kasiyahan. Hinanap niya si Tomoyo ngunit hindi niya ito malapitan sa rami ng kumakausap sa kaniya. Napangiti siya ng lumingon si Tomoyo at tumitig sa kaniya. Isang kaway ang ibinigay nito sa kanya ay siyay buong galak na nagbigay galang sa kanya.

Namutla siya ng may maalala siya. Ang komposisyon niya!

"Yari..." ang tangi niyang sambit.

iii. hinay- hinay lang sa pag-inom..

Buong oras siyang hindi mapakali. Tinititigan niya ang piano na nakahanda sa harap ng maraming tao. Pinanood niya na rin ang intermission. Sunod na siyang kakarnehin pagkatapos nun. May napadaan sa kaniyang wine bearer kung tawagin. Agad siyang kumuha ng isang basong champagne at nilagok ito... ng straight.

"Isa pa.." sabi niya.. kumuha at lumagok uli..

"Isa pa.." sabi niya.. kumuha at lumagok uli..

"Isa pa.." sabi niya.. kumuha at lumagok uli..

"Isa pa.." sabi niya.. kumuha at lumagok uli..

"T-tama na po sir.." ang sambit ng nahuhumaling na wine bearer..

"Isa pa.." sabi niya.. kumuha at lumagok uli..

Agad na nagpalakpakan ang mga tao matapos ang huling intermission. Atsaka lang siya tumigil nang maubos na ang mga baso ng champagne at umalis ang gulat na gulat na wine bearer.

"And please let's all give a round of applause for a final intermission before Ms. Daidouji gives her final sayings."

Ano raw? Lasing ng talaga si Eriol.. Hinuli pa siya.. Agad niyang inilakad ang nangangatog niyang mga paa. Hinarap niya ang maraming tao ng namumutla. Buti na lang at hindi ito napansin ng madla. Agad siyang umupo at inilapat ang mga nota at lyrics.

"Bahala na.." Ang tangi niyang sambit.

iv. nag sudden death ang laro!

"Uh, uh,...uh.." nagtawanan ang mga tao.

Humarap siya sa madla at huminga ng malalim. Buong tapang niyang binigkas ang mga salitang hindi niya pinaghandaang sabihin.

"Ang komposisyon pong ito ay... ginawa ko kanina lamang. This song was made to express my true feelings to my one and only." Hinarap niya si Tomoyo. " Tomoyo, uh, siguro malalaman mo ang dahilan kung bakit bumalik ako dito. Pagkatapos ng awiting ito."

Agad niyang inilapat ang mga kamay sa piano at nagsimulang awitin ang komposisyon.

The composition sailed smoothly.. and when it was nearing the final note, buong tapang pa rin niyang itinuloy ang di pa niya natatapos na kanta..

When I won't cry you will leave me  
With no change and no tears.  
Someday again the tears will come around  
You know it  
I'll believe that you are waiting.  
I do it for you.

Before I knew you, the world was dazzling.  
From that sky I got left with tears.  
I will care for that person.

You are the only reason...  
To me the wait gives me enough happiness.  
Love is the only reason...  
As days pass by,  
If you forget the way, I'll be waiting  
I do it for you.  
I do it for you.

Nang matapos ang awitin ay binigyan siya ng standing ovation ng mga tao. There magic in his words. At hindi niya alam kung _sino _ang nagdagdag ng lyrics sa kinakanta niya. At nilibrehan pa siya ng nota. On the spot lang ang lahat.. but the gratitude he was receiving made him smile and throw a gaze at Tomoyo who was crying.

"Salamat po sa inyo.. And I would like to take this opportunity to express my undying love to Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji."

Naghihiyawan ang mga tao.

At iyon na lamang ang tangi niyang narinig ng bigla siyang yakapin ni Tomoyo.

"Phew.. that was great." ang tangi niyang nasambit sa sarili niya.

Yeah.. it was all a miracle.. Wala na siyang pakialam kung sino ang naglapat ng lyrics ng kanta. Ang alam lang niya eh yakap yakap siya ng taong buong buhay na niyang minahal.

WAKAS--

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Well , well... ang kanta po ay nanggaling sa isang sikat na Korean movie.. hulaan nyo kung saan.. translation lhng po yan.. the original lyrics is written in Korean.. Clue: It was sung by Shin Seung Hoon.. ehehe.. hulaers mga peeps!


End file.
